


i've been waiting my whole life to find someone like you

by silentmoons



Series: let me sing you a lullaby [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kids AU!, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmoons/pseuds/silentmoons
Summary: He knows this is Mark's favourite time of the year, most of the city still coloured crimson and gold, bright under cerulean skies, temperatures a lot more bearable than the ones during dreadful winter months. He knows Mark enjoys spoiling Youngjae to treats of hotteok or bungeoppang, while Milo barks at their feet for scraps. Jinyoung has an evergrowing collection of pictures of a cosily layered Youngjae beaming at the camera throughout the years, sometimes a strip of sweetened red bean paste on his chin, autumnal foliage the perfect background. And now Yugyeom is part of the pictures, too, all plump cheeks and frowny mouth and round, curious eyes staring straight ahead, puzzled by the lens of the analog camera Jinyoung has convinced Mark to carry around.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: let me sing you a lullaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	i've been waiting my whole life to find someone like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercraned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercraned/gifts).



> Sharing food is a love language

Adulthood does not mean it gets easier letting go of old habits, and that's one of the reasons Jinyoung sets so many alarms on his phone: he has always been a heavy sleeper, and Mark has always been an even worse one. Getting up in the mornings _takes time_ , but now they're responsible for two small humans who require bathing and feeding and full-time care and attention, and they cannot afford this kind of mindless indulgence anymore.

There are, though, quiet days, rare days, where Jinyoung will blink awake before the first alarm goes off. He will stretch lazily for a while, and will roll to Mark's side of the bed to lie on top of him like a human blanket. Mark will swear, gruff and irritated, until his brain catches up and realises it's only a giggly, partially asleep Jinyoung. Then Jinyoung will snog him in a languid, inciting manner, will get Mark worked up, both used to each other's sour morning breaths after so many years, and Mark, as usual, will get impatient, will flip Jinyoung on his back, will make quick work of opening him up with skilled fingers.

"We don't have much time, fuck me already," Jinyoung will whisper breathily, and will be glad when Mark finally pushes in, swallows his moan in a kiss.

Yugyeom's first birthday party, one day before the actual date for the convenience of being a Saturday, turns into a Birthday Bash Extravaganza, courtesy of BamBam, who had also thrown Youngjae's surprise party in September—it is almost as lavish as his 100th day celebration, organized by Jinyoung's mother and sisters, and it is almost as tiresome to clean up after, if not more.

Jinyoung plops down on the couch on the morning of the 17th, steamy mug of coffee warming up his hands. The smell of it is mouthwatering enough to have Jaebeom poke his head out of the heap of comforters on the floor. "Morning, hyung. I made coffee."

Jaebeom looks tired, but offers the tenderest of smiles as he croaks, "Thanks, Youngie."

"Thank you for helping last night," says Jinyoung, handing him the mug. He pats the messy strands of Jaebeom's hair as he sips the coffee, and chuckles at Jaebeom's faux-offended grumble. "Mark-hyung should be back at any minute now. He and Jackson took Milo and the kids for a walk and a grocery run."

He knows this is Mark's favourite time of the year, most of the city still coloured crimson and gold, bright under cerulean skies, temperatures a lot more bearable than the ones during dreadful winter months. He knows Mark enjoys spoiling Youngjae to treats of _hotteok_ or _bungeoppang,_ while Milo barks at their feet for scraps. Jinyoung has an evergrowing collection of pictures of a cosily layered Youngjae beaming at the camera throughout the years, sometimes a strip of sweetened red bean paste on his chin, autumnal foliage the perfect background. And now Yugyeom is part of the pictures, too, all plump cheeks and frowny mouth and round, curious eyes staring straight ahead, puzzled by the lens of the analog camera Jinyoung has convinced Mark to carry around.

"Hey, where did you go? You spaced out for a second there," says Jaebeom softly.

Jinyoung's heart aches a little, the bittersweet sort of ache that reminds him of how far he has come, how far they have come, so very lucky to have the life they have fought so hard for, no matter how many hardships they constantly face. "I was just thinking I'm craving pears today. I'll tell Mark-hyung to buy some."

The first thing Youngjae does as he stumbles through the front door is to shriek happily at Jaebeom. Jinyoung helps him out of his coat and scarf, out of his shoes, and watches in amusement as Youngjae hurries towards Jaebeom to shove his Totoro tassel beanie over his matted hair.

"Uncle Jaebummie, I'm losing my arm protection next week," he announces with as much woe a four year-old can muster, and proceeds to show Jaebeom every one of the drawings on the green cast again.

"Were they easy to handle?" Jinyoung asks in mirth, putting the groceries away with Mark.

Mark hums, pretends to consider. "They were great, babe, don't worry. Not a single tantrum."

"Jinyoungah, you do know I'm taking him home with me, don't you," says Jackson, cuddling Yugyeom. He sniffs the top of his head dreamily—oh, his soft black hair is getting so long. Jinyoung doesn't want to cut it any time soon. "He smells so good. How can you always smell so good, Kyum?"

"Give me back my child and go save Jaebeom-hyung from Milo, you know he's allergic."

Yugyeom is wearing a striped red and grey knitted sweater that Jinyoung's mother has sewn herself, and had given it to him when they had last visited Changwon for _chuseok._ It's warm and fluffy and so absurdly cute Jinyoung wonders, for a brief moment, if he's going to become one of those parents who matches their kids' clothes, but then again, he doesn't want to become his older sister.

"Who's my precious birthday boy?" Jinyoung coos in a low voice, lifting Yugyeom up to bite his right cheek gently. Yugyeom complains, his habitual babbles of _papa_ , the one word in his vocabulary. Jinyoung remembers how freaked out he had been, and no explanations from books or the pediatrician or his mother or his sisters _or_ one of Mark's sisters had calmed his nerves. He is completely aware that kids are different, and pick up words at a different pace, but Youngjae had been a bit more communicative at Yugyeom's age. He understands, in a way. Yugyeom is quiet, observant, his eyes always gleaming with a strange melancholy Jinyoung can't decipher yet. _Jinyoungah,_ his mother had told him over the phone late one night, _you can't remember this, but you were such a quiet child, too. Barely ever cried. Always lost in that head of yours._ "Hyung, we should order lunch."

Mark orders food from the expensive halal restaurant Jackson has been obsessing over lately, and Jinyoung walks into the living room to find Jaebeom splayed out on the floor, Youngjae perched on his stomach, poking his cheek.

"Uncle Jaebummie is playing dead," he says, frowning at Jinyoung. "He's not good at it, he keeps opening one eye, see?"

Adulthood does not mean it gets easier letting go of old habits, and even though they're now real grown ups, Jinyoung can't stop smiling during the entire meal. They have outgrown people and places since their university years, but this has remained the same: their love for one another, their little chosen family. He hopes it can stay like this for a long, long time.


End file.
